The STYR!
"The STYR!" (87.9 FM) is a community funded radio station moderated by DJ Stan Stanwick. Episode One - "Awake" Chloe Price listens to on the radio alarm clock in her room in Episode 1, "Awake" of Life is Strange: Before the Storm. The station is set on the alarm clock to wake her up in the morning. She comments, "I'm perfectly capable of waking up without you, you know. Eventually." Episode Two - "Brave New World" The station is set on a radio in the junkyard, where an interview about Blackwell's shift into fine arts can be heard after some time.Listen to the radio The station is also set in Frank's RV, where an interview about the spread of the forest fire can be heard after some time. Interviews Interview with Amy Rivers, Director of Curriculum at Blackwell Academy, about Blackwell's shift into fine arts: :Stan: "Next up, I have Amy Rivers, Director of Curriculum at Blackwell Academy. Hi, Amy, I understand you're here to discuss an exciting new direction for Arcadia Bay's most elite private school." Amy: "Exciting is the perfect word, Stan. Thanks to a generous donation from the Prescott Foundation, Blackwell has begun shifting its focus to fine arts." Stan: "That sounds fantastic, Amy." Amy: "We'll also be adding a fifth year of classes to offer students a jump on collegiate-level creative skills. This semester we've added theater and next year we're adding a photography track." Stan: "Photography! Oh. Oh, snap. Do you know who'll be running the program? Amy: Well, Stan, currently we're interviewing some well-known photographers; Gabriel Walker and Mark Jefferson, to name a few." Stan: "Good things in store for those Blackwell students. Thanks for filling us in, Amy." Amy: "Anytime." Interview with Jack Kearney, chief of the Arcadia Bay Fire Department, about the spread of the forest fire: :Stan: "And we're back. You're listening to 87.9 FM, The STYR! I have with me Jack Kearney, chief of the Arcadia Bay Fire Department. I'm gonna cut right to the chase, Jack. What can you tell us about this huge fire?" Jack: "It's a nasty one, alright. Big, hard to contain. We don't typically see fires like this on the Oregon coast this time of year. There haven't been any serious injuries yet, but that could change any second." Stan: "Unusual indeed. What causes a fire to behave that way?" Jack: "I don't honestly know. Right now, we're doing everything we can just to keep it contained." Stan: "How about civilians and all this? Are we, uh, gonna have to prepare to evacuate in the next few days?" Jack: "I don't think it'll come to that. Well, the fire is spreading in an unusual way, sort of surrounding the northern part of Arcadia Bay, but not advancing toward it." Stan: "Scary. Well, there you have it, folks. Straight from the fire chief's mouth. Thanks for filling us in, Jack." Jack: "You're welcome. Been a pleasure." Transitions On the radio in Chloe's room: * "Terrible news my fellow Argonians. Our very own Pacific Steve's Famous Crab is shutting its doors. Might have something to do with all the health and safety violations they've suffered this year. If you've had a near-death experience eating there, let us know." * "You are listening to Arcadia Bay's very own 87.9 FM, The STYR! bringing you the very latest music, news and other, you know, radio type stuff." * "Tomorrow night, don't miss out on Blackwell Academy's latest theatrical offering, an adaption of Shakespeare's The Tempest. Umbrella's optional, folks! And now more music from your favorite music source, 87.9 FM, The STYR!" * "I am Stan Stanwick and I will be with you until the top of the hours. Next up, a special present for all Arcadian Bayers, little known band called Firewalk." * "Speaking of Firewalk, I heard it through the grapevine they did a great Impromptu concert at the edge of town last night. If you were there, I'd love to hear from you. Give me a call!" * "87.9 FM, The STYR! is supported by listeners like you, so, you know, feel free to donate money if you want to, anytime, literally any amount, we will take it. On the radio in the Junkyard: * "We're about to head into another 87.9 STYR! rock block for your Saturday afternoon drive time look alive time. This one goes out to all our brave Arcadia Bay firemen and firewomen battling that forest fire north of town. Keep safe, firepeople. It is firepeople right? Or is it firepersons? If you know the answer, give us a call at 1-888-879STYR. The first five callers will win... I dunno, like a tote bag?" * "Hey, are visions of sugar plumbs dancing in your head? Then bring your family to the Arcadia Bay Town Hall for Middleberry Elementary School's , performed, I guess ironically, during the summery month of May. Be entertained for one night only, keep the memories for a lifetime. Next up, another classic rock block on 87.9 FM, The STYR!" * "News update, the Arcadia Bay Fire Department is urging listeners to stay off the roads as much as possible due to smoke and ashes from the nearby fire, so I finally have an excuse to sit inside all day and play video games." * "Dorthy Twister's North American tour hits Culmination Center next Sunday. Pre-sale tickets are now available for STYR! members at thestyr.com." * "It's time once again for your Arcadia Bay Fact of The Day! Did you know that Oregon has more ghost towns than any other state? That's more ghosts, more googles and more things to go bump into in the night! Sweet tunes, Arcadia Bay." * "This is a friendly reminder from the folks at Teds' Bread Spreads that the hazelnut is the official state nut of Oregon, for some reason. So get out there and buy a jar of Teds' hazelnut spread today." * "Welcome back STYR! listeners, a quick traffic update for you. An accident on I-5 is causing some pretty gnarly backups, so if you're planning on heading north out of Portland, ah, maybe don't." * "87.9 FM, The STYR! is supported by the "Arcadia Bay Mothers Against Drunk Driving campaign, reminding you that, can't believe I'm gonna say this, but, dope is for dopes." * "Support for 87.9 FM The STYR! comes from Harris family dentistry providing Arcadia Bay high quality prom ? braces for over 20 years." * And up next, a local band called Pisshead is blowing minds and speakers throughout the bay. Here's their new single "Nothing Wrong". Tracklist On the radio in Chloe's room: * Speedy Ortiz - No Below * Firewalk playing "Are You Ready For Me" by Pretty Vicious * Some tracks from Daughter's original score On the radio in the Junkyard: * PissHead - Nothing Wrong * Tenderfoot - Crazy Suzie * Sarah Gillespie - Out of Line * Greighwolfe - Slaves On the radio in Frank's RV: TBA note: Please add the specific score tracks Trivia * The Styr is a river in Ukraine/Belarus. * DJ Stan Stanwick is voiced by Matt VanKleek.IMDB * Amy Rivers was voice by Mallory Littleton.IMDB * Fire Chief Jack Kearney was voiced by Chuck Carr.IMDB * The number 1-888-879STYR (1-888-879-7897) is associated with the organization SUWS. This organization is a life-changing wilderness program offering outdoor treatments for teens struggling with drug addiction and mental health disorders. This could be a nod toward Chloe, in the fact of her drug use or also be a nod towards Rachel with her problems with her dad. Notes References Category:Lore (Before the Storm) Category:Objects (Before the Storm) Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Male Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Mentioned Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Minor Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Male Characters